


STOP FOR LOVE

by lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Luke Cage (TV), Rosewood (TV), STOP FOR LOVE, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: 9-1-1 - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, DON'T DO IT VIC!, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Love You, I NEVER STOPPED, LOVE ME FOR LIFE, Lost Love, Love, Luke Cage - Freeform, M/M, Rosewood, STOP FOR LOVE-LUTHER VANDROSS, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Vicley has cracked apart...due to circumstances(to be explained later), their relationship has ended,their engagement broken, and Victoria Hughes is nowengaged to Evan "Buck" Buckley of Los Angeles,CA. (from 9-1-1)...will the marriage go through, orwill Vic and Lucas act'  on the reality that they both know,deep in their souls: that the two of them are FOREVER,before it's too late?...!DISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMERDISCLAIMER!DISCLAIMERWhat follows between Vic and Lucas is TEMPORARYa blip on the Hughes-Ripley landscape that will beresolved after time, please trust me on this. Manyrelationships have issues, and realistically, this taleis no different then other temporary break-ups in the S19fandom, and I'm simply exercising my 'artistic muscles'.Please allow me the opportunity to TRY to entertain you,and I guarantee that you won't be let down. IN MY FICDOM,VICLEY is forever and ever.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Sullivan/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Daisie Villa/Luke Cage, Kat Noonan/Eddie Diaz, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Victoria Hughes/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 39
Kudos: 35





	1. I LOVE YOU...STOP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [dontjudgeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontjudgeabook/gifts), [bartonclan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartonclan/gifts), [Kalleigh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kalleigh), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/gifts), [AutumnWolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWolfe/gifts), [Kcrocks1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcrocks1987/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [Luckyshanes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyshanes/gifts), [LaBellaMuerte13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBellaMuerte13/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [CalicoJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/gifts), [HoneyBun18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBun18/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts).



> Josh Barrens is a character created by  
> Station19Writer (Fight For Your Life),  
> and also appears in my fics (A Reckoning  
> and This Will Not Stand)
> 
> Eva (Ripley) is Lucas’ 2nd ex-wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy tries again to get Vic to re-consider her engagement to  
> Buck Buckley (9-1-1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pareces Sancudo: You're just like a  
> mosquito

With heavy hearts, Victoria Hughes' friends help her prepare for wedding, scheduled  
for the Fall...heavy hearts because of the circumstances, and who she is marrying...Evan  
(Buck) Buckley, LAPD Paramedic. They are fiercely loyal to both her and their Chief, and  
could find no valid reason not to participate in her nuptials, as either maids of honor, flower girls,  
or attendees...Ripley has sent word, via Sullivan, that none of Station 19 should neglect their  
duty to their friend and colleague on his account.

Andy Herrera-Sullivan has come over to try to talk some sense into her for the umpteenth time; she senses  
that neither Victoria, or Lucas want to turn back, now that this snowball has turned into an avalanche,  
and that it falls to their close friends to convince them to see the light...Robert Sullivan has the job of  
talking some sense into Ripley; she, Maya, and Travis take turns trying to convince Vic:

“Vic…you’re for real, FOR REAL going to marry Evan Buckley, and move to LA. I mean…FOR  
REAL, FOR REAL.”

“Check your wedding invite…it’s clearly stated the date, time, and place”

“FUCK THAT noise, sarcastic ass: you know exactly what I mean.”

“Lucas Ripley and I have been over for more than a year. Plenty of time for either of us to retrace  
any steps, re-visit our break-up, etc etc etc…and neither of us did.”

“Victoria…I love you like a sister. When it comes to you and I, ALL that I want is your happiness.  
After everything, you deserve it. And if that happiness is with Back Buckley, then so be it. I know you  
can you say, with a straight face, and NO DOUBT-that you are in love with Buck and want nothing more  
than to spend the rest of your life with him?”

“Buck is a good man…he’s handsome, and…and dedicated…and he loves me.”

“Not really what I asked.”

“YOU, Andrea Sullivan, are advising ME on romance? Now THERE’S some shit!”

“It’s Herrera-Sullivan; and YES I AM. I almost let my pride, and my arrogance ruin What I have  
with the best man I’ve ever known, and YES-that includes my Dad, and The Chief. If anyone knows this  
about me, YOU DO: I don’t go crawling back after a break-up…at least I didn’t, until Sullivan. I was the  
wrong one, and a dear friend of mine gave me some advice I value to this day: sometimes ya just gotta admit  
you fucked up, and FIX IT’, unquote. And I’m glad, beyond words glad, that I did.”

“You’re over-looking something: if he wanted me back, he certainly hasn’t made it known to ME. The  
last time I saw him he seemed to be doing fine without me.” Andy notices a tinge of bitterness in the last words  
of her friend’s statement.

“He’s NOT OK. He kept it together for awhile after the break-up; in the last year, Robert has had to rescue him  
from this floozy’s, or that barfly’s one room efficiency at 4am over a dozen times. He’s missing meetings, press  
briefings…he’s engaging in reckless behavior, sexually, which, as you know, is very unlike him. He’s run through  
several nurses at SG, and some of the chick-a-dees at HQ. His Battalion Chiefs are talking shit behind his back, and  
Robert told me he found him drunk in his office the week that you and Buck ‘announced’. That same week, he took  
an extended leave and went to Australia…with Eva.”

“With EVA? Don’t make shit up, Andy!”

“If only I was. I don’t take any pleasure in Ripley’s current situation, even though he treated me like Satan’s #1  
handmaiden during that Josh Barrens shit, and even worse after Sullivan and I broke up. We’ve gotten friendly since the wedding,  
and are actually cordial, though that could be because you and he are pre-emptive GodParents of this little one.” Andy  
touches her slightly-mounded abdomen lovingly.

"I know that all of you: you, Maya, Travis-want the best for me. I don't doubt that for even a second. And I love you.  
all for it But...it's gone too far now. Buck's family, mine, have invested tons of time and money into this wedding. He  
loves me, Ands...he really does."

"It HASN'T. It isn't too late: I'm proof of that. Sullivan and I. And I have a question: do YOU LOVE BUCK?"

"He's good to me. He's good in bed, and you yourself have commented on how easy on the eyes he is. Great career..."

"That was a YES or NO question, Vic"

"I KINDA DO..."

"The way that you love the Chief?"

"That kinda love only comes around once in a life, Ands."

"Tell me about it! LOOK: "Robert's talking to Ripley right now, dragging him back from that hole he's dug  
for himself-I'll text Bobby that if he can get him to The Bar after the next shift, will you hear him out?"

"ALRIGHT, SHIT! Pareces Sancudo:bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!"

"I'm not teaching ANY OF YOU ANY MORE SPANISH!", Andy yells. Then, more calmly-"That was 'on point',  
though."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

An apartment fire requiring stations 19, 23, and 25 to respond...Andy and Vic 'man' the Aid Car; Warren, Jackson  
Avery, and New Guy are on PRT. Everyone except DEAN (manning the desk) is on the engine (Cutler replaces  
the New Father)...."Bishop: you have outer command; I have the scene and the interior!", BC Sullivan barks.  
Captain Maya Bishop deploys A and B shifts: "Cutler, Mima: vent that roof...let's get some water and foam on  
that exterior, 190 and 23!"

Two hours later, the fire is mostly controlled; Lieutenant Jack Gibson trudges up to his ex-lover and superior officer  
with the following report: "Outer left quadrant is controlled, Captain. are we needed for rescue and recovery?"

"No, 19's assisting AID Car for now; I'm getting with the other Captains for a status on casualties...Thanks LT."  
This brief exchange brings the repair of their fractured relationship a step closer to what it once was.

"Warren: what's PRT's status?"

"We're rolling to Grey Sloan with two no critical, departing in three minutes"

"Copy"

Warren says "D'ya almost have him closed, Jackson?"

"Minute, minute and a half, tops", Jackson replies.

Within another 45 minutes, Aid Cars from the three stations, with help from private  
EMTS, load up and transport those needing additional medical care to Grey Sloan

E19, A19, and the PRT are safely parked back in the station by 745pm; by 9 Jackson,  
New Guy, Travis, and Dean are enroute to The Bar; Maya rolls to her rented home, where  
Carina DeLuca awaits her-they''ll head to the bar afterward... Andy and Robert spend  
about an hour in his bunk area (Vic waits for them downstairs, unaware of what's been  
planned)...Jack heads directly home to Inara and Marcus (once Inara's divorce finalized,  
the Mother and Son moved into the two bedroom home formerly occupied by Jack and Andy;  
the couple is working on a child of their own).

At 1030 Andy, Sullivan, and Vic ride to the bar together. Though her husband doesn't plan  
on getting drunk, and Andy for obvious reasons won't be imbibing, is the DD. They suffer  
through a quasi-mediocre three song set by a female trio, before unnoticed by Vic, a group  
of three men and one woman prepare the stage for THEIR set...and then, Vic chokes on a  
mouthful of beer when the tall, blonde, bearded man steps on stage and speaks into the mic:  
"Hi, everyone; most of you know me-for those who don't, I'm Lucas Ripley, Seattle Fire Chief.  
The first song is a cover of 'All I Wanted'...yes I'm OLD, but no matter your age, it's a lovely  
song...here we go:

🎵🎹🎸🎵🥁🎼

You say it's time to stay behind  
All I wanted was to hold you  
All I wanted was to touch you  
There's no need for blame  
'Cause we're not the same  
All I wanted was to love you  
That's all I wanted...

His rich, melodious tenor leaves Vic with her mouth gape....


	2. I LOVE YOU...STOP 2

"Luc...you gotta stop this shit, Man. I mean it. The tongues are wagging at HQ  
and while you have more than one ally in the department, you've made enemies, too.  
'Too good-looking and sure of himself, too efficient.' Your proposals to streamline the  
consensual relationships while making it more difficult for top brass or career SFD to get away  
with harassment or 'Harvey Weinstein-ing' didn't sit well with some: they have built the fire-  
next are the torches."

"Fuck 'em!", Ripley growls. "They're fuckin' with a large bore hose when they fuck with Riptide!"

"Rip...who's your best and longest term partner?"

"Get the fuckouttahere, Man!"

"Who?" Sullivan repeats, calmly.

"YOU, alright!?"

"The drums are beating, Brother. HELP ME, HELP YOU."

Lucas tries to laugh, ends up coughing and gasping. When he recovers, he asks his friend  
"You're gonna HELP ME, eh? You can magically bring Vic back? Can you do THAT, Bobby?

"I can tell you that Andy says that she DOESN'T want to marry that guy; that after you ...did  
what you did, and never came after her, that she felt stuck. Six months, a YEAR...she got word that  
you were whoring like a crazy man, drunk all the time. Her parents and his spent a butt-load on the  
wedding, and now she doesn't see a way out. YOU can give her that way out, Rip."

"How? It's too late", Lucas whispers miserably.

'It's NOT, man. I have a plan: after the next shift, we roll to the Bar for open mike night. I already  
chose a three-pack of songs for you to sing. Andy will make sure that Vic is there too. You tell  
her that you want her in _SONG_

.

"Song? Are YOU drunk? I haven't sung in ...shit, months..."

"Nothing else has worked, Luke. There's a saying, in Spanish: 'el que no riesga, no gana:  
'he who risks nothing, gains nothing'...that's as true a statement as any I've ever heard...right?"

"Yeah, Yeah, Bobby. Let's do it."


	3. I LOVE YOU...STOP 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROSEWOOD
> 
> After the season 2 cancellation, which left  
> many unanswered questions, this AU continues  
> the story of Villa and Rosie and their lives in Miami.  
> SPOILER ALERT: THERE ARE BABIES!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish 2 English
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Los quiero mas: I love you more
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Mira lo que hicimos, Rosie. Tan lindos  
> Look what we did, Rosie. They're so handsome.
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Verdad? Me 'hablan' sin para  
> Right! They've been taking to me noon-stop
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Mami-teneomos Rosie y los bebitos en la linea  
> Mommy-we have Rosie and the babies on the line
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Enseñamelos....Ahhh! CHULISIMOS son mis nietos  
> Gorditos!
> 
> Let me see them...Ah, how extra cute my Fat Little  
> GrandSons are
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> Daisie! Que tal Suegra...mire como se animan a oir  
> sus voces  
> What up MIL. Look how they go crazy when they hear  
> you two's voices.
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> No abusas/no lo mal tratas  
> Don't abuse/don't treat him badly
> 
> /////////////////////////////////
> 
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx/
> 
> Muah: kissing noise/

She feels GUILTY still. About Adrian-leaving him like that, on the night  
that she'd committed to leave with him for Los Angeles. He had made plans.  
Her position as an LAPD Detective arranged. And with four words, four of  
the simplest words one can imagine, Rosie (Beaumont Rosewood, Jr) changed  
the course of her life: 'VILLA-stay in Miami'...and she had. And she doesn't regret  
it, not for a moment. Lieutenant Annalise Villa loves her life here, with Rosie and  
their babies, Beaumont III and Angel, 8 mos. Except that the scuttlebutt department has  
Aid RETURNING to Miami-to the EPD.

She 's certainly fond of Aiden, and even though she would have gone with him to California,  
in her heart of hearts Annalise believes that she would not have been able to remain there with  
him.There's no way to decide whether saving him from the emotional distress of finding out that  
she loves another man before the plane took off, or after is worse. Or does it even matter?

She smiles at the framed photo on her desk, the one of Rosie's smiling visage; "I love you", she  
murmurs, "And YOUS, los quiero mas:," to the photo of her sons, snapped in mid-crawl.

There are ZERO residual feelings left over for the EPD Medical Examiner; her dilemma is  
how ROSIE will react to the news. She decides to call him before he gets the news from  
another source. "Hey you...how's 'Daddy's Day Out' goin'-photos and videos, please!"

"Yeah yeah...switch to face time...", Rosie suggests.

Rosie, owner of Magic City Labs, is fortunate to take days off at his discretion, such as today's  
outing with his Son and Daughter. The two keep up a non stop babble the entire time at the  
park, with one another, and with their Father. When their Mother calls, and Rosie brings his iPhone  
screen close to their little faces, they go into high gear, when they hear Annalise's voice.

"Ohhhh...mira lo que hicimos, Rosie. Tan lindos!  
"Verdad? Me 'hablan' sin parar'!"

At that moment, Daisie Villa, Annalise's Mother, pops onto her screen to be conferenced in

"Mami-teneomos Rosie y los bebitos en la linea."

"AY, SI!? Rosie, enseñamelos....Ahhh! CHULISIMOS mis nietos! Thank you Rosie!"

"Daisie! Que tal Suegra...mire como se animan a oir sus voces"

"I knew the two of you would make gorgeous babies...I'm telling you BOTH right now:  
I'm taking my nietos on Staurday-the WHOLE DAY, so prepare!"

Annalise interjects. 'Ma! You can't just ANNOUNCE that you're taking someone's children...

"Ay, Mi'ja-ya esta hecho-it's done! Verdad Rosie? Dile!"

"Ahhh...that's fine, Saturday's fine; we do sort of need a break from them, as cute as they are,"  
Rosie allows.

"PUSSY!" Annalise fumes.

Daisie jumps in FAST: "Heyheyhey! No abusas a mi Rosie; no lo mal tratas! Leave him alone,  
he understands a GrandMother's love. Saturday morning, eh? Muah, muah!" and she disconnects.

Rosie does what he can to smooth over what just occurred. "We could use a break-a day without little  
ones, and just us in the house...ALL ALONE..."

"Fine, Fine!...OH, Hornstock's waving at me in that way that he does...gotta go, muahmuahmuah!


End file.
